


You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Series: Is This Love? [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Itachi's still amazing, Lemon, M/M, Naruto's...Naruto, Oral Sex, Sasuke's still a bastard, Yaoi, sorta AU, still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Part 8 of "Is This Love?" and FINAL piece.I was asked to give a happier ending for Naruto and Itachi since Itachi dies in the canon.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Is This Love? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966273
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mika03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika03/gifts), [adelyn24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelyn24/gifts).



> As normal, there's a SONG involved, hehe! 
> 
> I'm honestly excited I got to write this because I wanted to use this song originally, but couldn't make it work. Then after multiple requests for a happier ending, I get to use it. 
> 
> After three super sad, angsty pieces, it was fun to write a happy one again. This thing ended up THIRTY FIVE PAGES when I thought it was going to be like...10-15. It's almost 20,000 words, so enjoy! ^_^
> 
> As usual, I will include a link at the top of the story to the song and post the lyrics at the bottom.
> 
> Thank you all for taking this fun journey with me through Avril Lavigne songs--by the way, they ALL are from her CD called "Avril Lavigne", so if you like these songs, you can buy/download her CD.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters and I don't own any songs by Avril Lavigine, but the story idea is mine.  
 **Song Link:** [You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl9940yEfDM)

* * *

**You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet  
** _Part Eight_

“Hey teme, where are you taking me?” I laughed as the pale hand of my best friend encircling my wrist insistently pulled me down the street. Dark inky black hair that fell to his chin in choppy spikes moved in the wind as Sasuke looked over his shoulder at me.

“I told you, my house.”

“But _why?_ If you tell me it’s to study something, I’m going to kill you, Sasuke.” I threatened, watching as the Uchiha mansion loomed in the distance. It was insane how huge his house was, the place had something like thirty rooms and only five or six were actually used. Such a waste. I told him once he should turn it into an orphanage or something, but apparently that’s the stupidest idea ever. Yeah, he’s such a bastard at times, but he’s honestly my best friend.

“It’s a surprise.” He grinned, his usually bland eyes alight with excitement as he pulled me inside his house, not even loosening his grip or pausing for me to remove my shoes.

“Sasuke!” I yelled, hopping on one foot as I tried to get kick my shoes towards the front door. I did _not_ want the Uchiha wrath upon me for tracking dirt across the white quartz floors. But the teme wasn’t slowing down, his grip almost painful around my wrist as he dragged me across the foyer and towards the dining room.

The mansion was huge, so even though I knew where we were going, it still took five minutes to travel from the foyer, down a hall, through the kitchen—it’s a short cut apparently—and into the dining room. I hadn’t been in the bastard’s house too often as he disliked people gaping at the opulence of the mansion with its traditional paintings, golden trimmed walls and various ancient artifacts spread throughout. I liked looking at the artifacts, but Sasuke refused to let me touch any of them since I’m, and I quote, “a clumsy idiot that can’t be trusted to even hold a plastic cup, let alone a priceless vase”.

“Damn it, teme, you’re gonna leave bruises!” I snapped, trying to pull my hand away, but Sasuke only tightened his hold and threw an arrogant smirk over his shoulder. Why is he my best friend again? I know I’m his because no one else can put up with his prickly ass, but certainly I have other people to choose from.

Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes at my antics. “Stop whining.”

“Stop treating me like I’m your possession then, damn it!” I seethed as he dragged me into the dining room. “I thought I was banned from this room.” We had only eaten in the dining room once before where I had somehow managed to spill my water across the whole table and then flipped my soup bowl spectacularly so that it splattered all over the floor _and_ ceiling. Glancing up, I could still see the flecks where the soup had stained the ceiling and immediately felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

“You’re only banned from eating in here.” The bastard smirked. I don’t even have to see his face to know he’s smirking; he’s the only person I know that can put a smirk into tone. 

“Okay…” Talk about confusing me, we’re in the dining room but not eating in the dining room. Then _why_ are we in the dining room?

“Che, come on moron.” Sasuke yanked me forward so I was standing next to him instead of behind him and stopped short. I wheeled my free arm to catch my balance at the sudden lack of momentum and glared at my best friend.

“Bastard!” I growled, finally ripping my wrist from his grasp and rubbing the sore flesh that was already red from being manhandled. A shift of movement caught my eye and I suddenly realized we weren’t alone in the dining room as I had first thought. I mean, I should’ve noticed sooner than that considering the figure was standing _right in front of me_ and had obviously been why Sasuke stopped, but all my energy had been focused on the asshole. Apparently I’m not only clumsy, but I’ve been told I’m fairly oblivious when it comes to things right in front of me.

“Dobe.” Sasuke threw back, rolling his eyes at me. “Your surprise.”

I quirked a brow at Sasuke before giving my full attention to the person in front of us, who still had his back to us despite the two of us loudly talking. Starting at the floor, I took in the white socked feet and then black slacks that were cinched at the trim waist. A blood red shirt covered the person’s torso and I noticed the elegant pale fingers clasped together at the small of the person’s back. I kind of expected broad shoulders, but the person’s slight frame only tapered into strong, straight shoulders and despite the slight frame, the unknown person stood a good half a foot taller than me. The figure was definitely male just from the way he held himself despite the long ebony hair that fell to his shoulder blades and held neatly together by a black hair tie. My fingers itched to pull it out for some reason and watch those straight tendrils fan out. “…my surprise is a _person?_ ” I asked incredulously. I glanced from the silent man to Sasuke before my eyes widened and I almost choked on my own tongue. There’s no way that Sasuke would… “You hired me a hooker?!”

Sasuke gaped at me while the mystery man, startled at the allegation or the volume of my voice, finally turned to look at me and I found myself lost in a dream.

“Itachi…?”

* * *

I grew up an orphan. My parents died the same day I was born, a car accident causing their deaths and for me to be literally ripped from my mother’s womb in a move to save my life. I was a ward of the state for the first six years of my life until the state finally tracked down my legal guardian that my parents had named if anything ever happened to them. Apparently they had made a will as soon as they learned they were pregnant and named my godfather, Jiraiya, my legal guardian in their untimely deaths.

Well, Jiraiya hadn’t even known about me because he was an archeologist who specialized in the sexual beliefs and religions of ancient civilizations. Seriously, you’d think his “history books” were just porn and he even included an audio download that reenacted possible ‘conversations’. Anywho, he had been enthralled with the Aztecs and Mayans and hadn’t received notice of my parent’s expected joy until three years after they sent the letter. It was another three years before he had discovered their death, my birth and his guardianship.

He had flown back to Japan after that, but he was a wandering pervert and so staying home wasn’t exactly something he could do. Plus, he was _the_ leading expert in ancient sexuality and there was apparently a huge need for his expertise. Ha! But that meant I was left alone like never before. At least as a ward of the state I was usually in a house with other kids and such, even if there were some terrible times—like the time a disturbed young teen named Kabuto held me down at three years old and carved lines into my face. Six strokes, three on either cheek, had been as far as he had gotten before my screams had brought my foster father who had pulled the silver haired teen off of me. No one knew where he got the scalpel from and apparently he had a whole intricate pattern planned, but had only gotten far enough to give me “whiskers”.

And then there was that one foster parent, Orochimaru, who was just fucking creepy and while he never tried anything with me, I got the feeling he was just waiting for me to get older. Thankfully Jiraiya had gotten me out of there before I got to whatever age Orochimaru was waiting for and so while living with Jiraiya was lonely, it was definitely safer. I always had food, though at first Jiraiya kept forgetting to leave me money and I survived months on ramen. Good thing I love the stuff!

I made friends with a lot of people, but I always felt like something was missing.

And the dreams didn’t help when they started on the eve of my thirteenth birthday. Dreams of pliant yet demanding lips, a sinful smirk on those red lips as they huskily whispered my name. Elegant fingers that ghosted across my skin, leaving a scorching path in their wake as claret colored eyes roved over my body. Inky black locks, the darkest black I’d ever seen, falling around me as pleasure coursed through every nerve in my body. I would wake up to sticky sheets and sweat slicked spikes and a name upon my lips—Itachi.

I didn’t _know_ an Itachi though, which scared me more than the idea that I was gay because the person in my dream was most _definitely_ a man.

Later that year, I met Sasuke. I had immediately been drawn to him, as most everyone had been, and didn’t even know his name when I saw him walking down the school hall. I only knew he looked familiar and so I rushed him, grabbing his shoulder to spin him around and asking if his name was Itachi.

He had snarled at me, demanding to know how I knew that name before punching me for touching him. We got into a full out fist fight and spent the next couple of weeks either avoiding each other or fighting again. I never did answer his question. I learned his name was Sasuke and he and his parents had recently moved into the huge mansion in our town. Somehow between the fights, we became friends. He was just as lonely as me, his parents were nice, but always busy and his older brother was attending University in America.

Sasuke missed his brother dearly, which he counted as a weakness, and so we rarely ever talked about him. Instead, I told him he could be my brother since I was an only child and claimed him as my best friend. We usually hung out at my house since according to the bastard it was more homely than his huge ass mansion. I didn’t really care except during the summer when I wanted to swim in his pool, but otherwise we spent most of our time together and as thick as thieves.

When we entered high school, we were immediately picked on for being gay since we were practically glued together and while Sasuke just rolled his eyes and claimed he was straight, I turned bright red and made myself more of a target since my refusal to deny it meant I was. I mean, obviously I was gay because I was having fucking dreams of the _same damn person_ for over a year at that point, so there was no point in pretending I wasn’t. But I was never attracted to anyone else really, only Sasuke had caught my attention and that was just because he looked so much like my dream lover. Of course, had I known Sasuke before I asked him if he was Itachi, I would’ve known the bastard wasn’t him just by the way he acted.

So, with me becoming a target, Sasuke appointed himself my protector even though I was more than capable of defending myself. He refused to leave my side or let me defend myself and even made us plan our schedules so we’d be in the same classes together. That sucked because while I was smart, I wasn’t particularly motivated, but since Sasuke was he made me take the same crazy ass level classes he was and then made me _study_ so I’d have good grades. It apparently paid off since I passed high school and received a full scholarship to the same college Sasuke did—Harvard. Yeah, _I_ got into _Harvard_ and I wasn’t even sure what the hell I was going to study yet! I may have taken the same classes as Sasuke in high school, but I would slit my own throat before I let him force me into financial business like he was planning.

Around sixteen, I finally broke down and told Sasuke about my dreams since he got to be present during a rather intense one and actually _kicked me awake_ because I had been moaning and writhing on the bed. Talk about embarrassing, but damn I never looked at a forest the same way again! The dreams included more than sex sometimes, there were snippets of conversation, the cloying smell of cigarettes and relaxing waters of an onsen. I’ve never even been to an onsen!

Sasuke was uncharacteristically non bastardly after I told him about the dreams I’d been having for the past three years. I told him why I thought he was my unknown Itachi and while I certainly didn’t share the details of fingers up my ass or the hot cock in my mouth during some of those dreams, I gave him a defeated sigh as I admitted to being in love with my dream lover who apparently didn’t exist. It’s why I never looked twice at anyone, even those who were extremely interested like Sai had been in our senior year of high school.

I almost looked twice at that creep because he had the pale skin and dark black hair, but there was _no way in hell_ that pervert was Itachi. The teen took an almost stalker-like fascination to me and often would appear to grope my sex or grab my ass, which led to Sasuke punching him more often than either of us would like to admit. Sai took to insulting me, insisting I don’t have a dick and trying to make me prove it, but I’d just sneer at him and leave. It was my final year of high school, I wasn’t going to risk Tsunade’s wrath and get expelled when I was so close to graduating. Somehow Sasuke always got a pass, which I didn’t get, but whatever. Sasuke was more than happy to beat anyone’s ass that messed with me, claiming he felt an odd need to protect and take care of me.

And it meant the world to me that Sasuke hadn’t pushed me away for being a freak or for being in love with a dream. He was my best friend and it scared me more than I wanted to admit that he would leave me. It was a deep seated fear, one that I couldn’t even explain, but I kept expecting him to suddenly wake up and say he was done with our friendship and leave. But five years later and we were heading to the same college in the fall, so obviously he wasn’t tired of me and was planning to remain best friends with me.

Which brings us back to the present…

Dark black eyes bore into my own as his shocked look turned contemplative, the taller man tilting his head slightly as he peered down at my face as if trying to decipher something, but all I could do is stare slack jawed at my dreams made flesh. High aristocratic cheekbones framed a small, but straight nose to which either side were deep stress lines sunken into his skin. For some reason, it fit him. Long black tresses fell loosely around the side of his face, framing the strong angular face that I knew way too well for never actually meeting before. I almost reached out to touch him, but instead clasped my hands together because I know it’ll be fucking creepy to be touched by a stranger even if to me, he was anything but a stranger.

“Ah,” he smiled, eyes crinkling with amusement, “you must be Naruto. My otouto has told me about you.”

“ _Brother?”_ I rounded on Sasuke, eyes wide. “Your brother is _Itachi?_ ”

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally. “I have a brother named Itachi, I don’t know if he _is_ Itachi.”

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, those dark eyes that flashed red in my mind, flicking from me to his brother. “Who else would I be exactly?”

“An imposter.” My best friend smirked.

“If I were an imposter, I certainly would not waste my time returning home, foolish little brother.” He drawled, the silkiness of his voice sending a shiver down my spine and I almost whimpered. “My skills would be better served elsewhere.”

“It’s been six years since you’ve been home, aniki, how long will you be staying?” Sasuke asked unperturbed.

“Through the summer.” Those ebony eyes turned to me again and I swore his gaze settled on my lips for a beat before they traveled the length of my body and back. “I should go unpack, but it was very nice to meet you, Naruto, and I hope to see you again.”

“Y-yeah, you too.” I stuttered, my cheeks flushing red as I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and gnawed at it with embarrassment.

He chuckled, the sound dark and seductive, as he glided past us to leave the dining room. “Oh, and I most certainly am not a hooker. Though for you…” He gave me one last look, a slight smirk on his lips, before he disappeared.

I did whimper that time as I paled and collapsed to the floor, Sasuke just staring at me like the idiot I am. Oh gods, let the earth open up and swallow me whole.

* * *

A week passed without me seeing Itachi again and I was torn between hiding from the insanely hot older brother of my best friend or finding him and shoving him into the nearest room so I could kiss that fucking smirk off his lips he last gave me.

And my bastardly best friend _knew_ I was avoiding said brother of his.

“Isn’t he _your_ Itachi?” He asked as he sat on the couch killing zombies on my Playstation. “You’ve been dreaming about him for six years, dobe, so why are we here in your house instead of there in mine?”

“You _want_ me to fuck your brother?” I ground out, glaring at him before letting out a string of curses as a horde of zombies cornered me. Well, there goes that game.

“Che.” Sasuke clucked as he threw the controller onto the couch between us, “I don’t even want to think of that, but…”

I waited for Sasuke to continue, “But…”

“You and Itachi are the most important people to me, so if being together makes you both happy, then I don’t mind sharing you two with each other.” He shrugged, suddenly finding the hem of his shorts fascinating. I grinned as I tackled my best friend and hugged him tightly. Sasuke didn’t talk about feelings easily and so I knew it was hard for him to even say this much.

“I love you too, teme.” I laughed as he pushed me off him, giving me a mock glare as he rolled his eyes.

“Now that we’ve got that over with,” he huffed, “you have a graduation party to attend with me tonight.”

“ _What?!_ ” I screeched.

“Dobe, I told you about it two months ago when my parents insisted on throwing me a graduation party. Since Jiraiya won’t be here, they insisted we have it together, _remember?_ ”

Oh yeah. “B-but that was before…”

“Are you going to spend your life avoiding him?”

“If I can.” I whispered, gnawing on my bottom lip as my knee bounced nervously. Keeping my hands off the sinful man was going to be almost impossible and of course he’d run away once he discovered I’ve been having wet dreams weekly about him when I didn’t even _know_ him.

“Well, you can't. He works at the college we're attending." He smirked as my eyes bulged out. _Say what?!_ "Anways, you practically tackled me when you thought I was Itachi and now that you _have_ met Itachi you’re getting cold feet?”

“I was thirteen! I’m eighteen now and much more mature.” I protested before a stinging pain blossomed at the back of my head. I glared at the offending hand that belonged to my supposed best friend. 

“You’re being a bigger idiot than I thought possible.” He gave an exasperated sigh as he ran his hand through his black locks. “I don’t know why, but I know you two belong together, I can feel it. The same way I knew I was supposed to protect you.”

I glanced sidelong at the bastard. “You’re weird.”

“Says the dobe whose been having dreams for years of fucking my brother who he’s never even met before now.”

“Hey!” I pointed a finger at him indignantly, “That reminds me, why didn’t you tell me your brother was Itachi?”

He shrugged, shoving my hand away. “I didn’t know your Itachi was my Itachi. You remember when I told you one of the reasons we moved was because of that crazy stalker girl, Sakura?”

I hummed as I nodded. Sasuke, of course, was popular and had rabid fan girls following him everywhere, but at his last school there had been one specific girl that had taken the cake. She followed him everywhere, even dying her hair bright pink because she read somewhere that he liked pink—he doesn’t and never has—and it apparently culminated with her breaking into his house when he was home alone and trying to make him have sex with her by holding a gun at him. Nothing to get lust flowing like having your life threatened unless you can get it up. Thankfully Sasuke was some kind of martial arts prodigy and had easily incapacitated her, but after that event, his family had up and moved far away.

“Well, Itachi had his fair share too.” The thought caused a possessiveness to suddenly flare in me and I narrowed my eyes at the thought of anyone touching my Itachi. “When you first grabbed me and asked if I was Itachi, I thought you were another stalker.”

“And so you attacked me.” Suddenly his reaction made a whole lot of sense. I had always wondered, but I never asked him once we became friends.

“Hm. I really didn’t think much about it after we became friends, but I was careful not to mention my brother’s name just in case you were just…playing me to get to Itachi.” I gaped at him, I hadn’t realized he had thought I was being his friend for something so underhanded. No wonder he had been so stand offish at first and most of our meetings ended up in fights, but for some inexplicable reason I never could leave him alone. I _am_ stubborn to a fault. “Then you had that dream at your house when I spent the night. I never told you, but you kept saying Itachi’s name and the way you said it…it was obvious you were enamored with him. It’s why I demanded to know what the hell you were dreaming about.”

“You thought I was having a fantasy dream?” I asked. He had been so angry that night and damn it, why couldn’t he have told me all this from the get go?

“Until you spilled everything and told me it had been the same person and for years. When you described your dream lover, I knew it was Itachi, but I didn’t know if Itachi was ever coming back home. He grew distant after he went to college and always rebuffed our parents’ requests to come home until now. He couldn’t refuse to come home for my graduation party.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

He gave me a look that said I was an idiot. “I just said I didn’t know if he’d ever come back. Telling you my brother is Itachi, _your_ Itachi, but saying you’d never meet him would only make you come to the conclusion that I was making fun of you.” Yeah, he’s got me there. “Plus, I couldn’t be certain that my brother and your dream lover were one in the same until you two met. It’s why I kept his return a surprise.”

“Ugh, you’re such a bastard!” I groaned, collapsing against the couch, but I couldn’t keep the lopsided smile off my face as he shoved my shoulder. “Come on; help me figure out what I’m wearing to our graduation party.”

The party was in full swing and Sasuke’s parents spared no expense. DJ, dance floor, _lots_ of food and hundreds of people. Pretty sure the entire school had been invited, hell probably the entire town! The pool had been transformed into the dance floor—probably wisely as I’m certain Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha did not want water trailed all through their house nor slippery bodies crashing into valuable paintings. All the artifacts had been moved and placed under lock and key just for the event and so while most of the adults were inside enjoying wine and quieter activities, the rest of us were outside in the backyard just chatting and dancing.

So far I hadn’t seen Itachi anywhere to my disappointment and figured the elder Uchiha brother wouldn’t want to be surrounded by throngs of newly graduated high schoolers that were five or six years younger than him at the least. The aloof man most likely was enjoying himself with the adults inside and away from the loud thumping dance music.

Ino had dragged me out since Shikamaru was too lazy to dance with her and I had to admit I was having a blast even if my best friend had disappeared somewhere. The dance floor was definitely _not_ his scene, so I wasn’t surprised to not see him, but it was my duty as his best friend to make sure he wasn’t being cornered by any creepy girls. “Damn, Naruto, you’re looking sexy as hell tonight!” The long haired blonde moaned, running her manicured fingers down the bright blue dress shirt Sasuke made me wear down to the waistband of my black jeans. “Why didn’t you wear something like this at school? I swear you’ve been hiding your body beneath baggy clothes all your life.”

“Because I knew you girls couldn’t resist all this sexiness.” I laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and swayed to the music, doing her best to give me a seductive look before falling into a fit of giggles. The girl was a total flirt and despite knowing I was gay and most definitely not attracted to her, she still enjoyed making onlookers think she was flirting. We had been dancing for a good twenty minutes already, but we blondes know how to have fun _and_ have the energy to do it!

“May I cut in?” Oh dear god, I knew that voice. Knew it _way_ too intimately and by the way Ino’s eyes widened to saucers as she nodded, releasing her hold on me, I knew Itachi was going to look downright gorgeous. My vision swam as I tilted my head up to look at the taller man dressed smartly in a button down black shirt with the two top buttons undone so I could see a peek of pale skin. Like porcelain. Gods, he’s so hot. Hands settled on my hips, gripping tightly before relaxing and guiding me closer. “Congratulations on your graduation, Naruto.”

“T-thanks.” I stuttered, damn it, why am I always stuttering around him? He’s gonna think it’s a permanent problem! I placed my hands on his hips before realizing how close my hands were to his groin and quickly moved them up to hold his biceps awkwardly, my neck and cheeks burning. He raised a brow elegantly, smiling at my inelegance as he began to sway to the music, his hands moving me to follow. “How has being home been?”

“It’s been full of surprises.” He murmured, his right thumb stroking my hip bone absentmindedly as he pinned me beneath his intense stare.

“Oh?” I whispered, my hands sliding up and locking together behind his neck, our bodies moving closer together as he continued to lead the dance. The music drowned away as we gravitated nearer until our bodies were pressed so tightly against each other I don’t think air could’ve passed between us. I memorized every detail of his face, how his hair would brush into his eyes briefly, the way those lips upturned at the corners when my eyes strayed to them and my tongue flicked out to wet my suddenly dry lips.

His breath hitched slightly as my fingers curled around a strand of hair, desire gleaming in his eyes momentarily. “You have been most surprising.”

Rising to my toes, I suddenly pressed my lips against his, throwing caution to the wind as the hunger to taste him momentarily clouded my judgment. They were just like my dream, pliant and soft yet firm as his hands wrapped around my lower back and crushed me against his chest, his lips pressing fervently against mine.

His lips parted as his teeth scraped against my bottom lip, a groan slipping from his lips before he inhaled sharply, a hand leaving my back to cradle my neck. Suddenly I was burning internally, too damn hot that I felt pulled into an inferno of desire that was sucking all the oxygen from my lungs. I pulled back to take in a ragged breath and Itachi dropped his forehead to mine as he whispered, “Don’t stop.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” I chuckled before locking our lips together once more. I felt heady and oxygen starved as I opened my mouth to his advances, whimpering as his warm tongue slid against mine and twined with it as if they were doing their own dance. Gods, he tasted like salted honey, so fucking yum I could spend hours exploring his mouth and never tire of it. I pressed closer, the kiss turning passionate and needy as I threaded my fingers into his hair and groaned as his teeth nipped at my tongue before sucking harshly on the appendage. Dear lord, does he suck like that in other areas?

The thought had heat pooling south as my shaft quickly became erected and I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my hips into his. He pulled back with a gasp as my obvious excitement pressed into his thigh, his dark eyes seeming fathomless pits at how wide the pupils were dilated. He panted raggedly as he tried to put some space between us. “I…” he started, groaning as his own erection rubbed against my lower stomach. “I apologize for taking advantage of you.” He muttered before melding into the throngs of people around us and disappearing, leaving me standing hot and heavy in the middle of the dance floor.

My eyes narrowed as I caught him looking back over his shoulder, eyes locking with mine briefly and I could read the lust clear as day, before he slipped into the house. Sasuke materialized at my side, concern etched on his face, but I just grinned at him. “You didn’t tell him how persistent I am, did you?”

Sasuke snorted, “No. Should I warn him?”

My grin spread into a wide smile. “Absolutely not.” Oh, Uchiha Itachi was just about to find out that he can’t get rid of me that easily. Can’t wait for a second chance at cracking that stoic mask and there definitely would be a second chance. He did tell me not to stop…

* * *

The next day and I had my bag packed to spend the night at Sasuke’s house. Technically I spent the night yesterday too, but that had been crashing with a hundred other kids around three in the morning and then spending most of the day helping clean up the mess from the party. I returned to my house to shower, change clothes and pack. It’d been a while since I spent the night at Sasuke’s house—something about being too loud for his father to stand for long periods of time—but my best friend was on board with getting Itachi into my pants and so he had invited me to stay at his house for a couple days. Or until Itachi caved to my wiles.

I think I have wiles.

Arriving at Sasuke’s house, which was only a half mile away from my house, I didn’t even knock on the door before entering and slipping my shoes off. They knew me well enough to not care for formalities and had told me on more than one occasion to just come on it as if it were my own house. “Sasuke!” I yelled as I closed the door behind me. Turning around, I pushed my sunglasses up to perch on top of my head and found the object of my desires standing frozen a few yards away from me in the middle of the foyer. I very obviously dragged my eyes down the length of his body slowly, very much enjoying the more relaxed dress he was sporting of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off his physique. “Itachi.” I almost purred as I painstakingly brought my eyes back up to meet his smoldering black eyes.

“Naruto.” Oh fuck, if he says my name like that again I won’t be responsible for my actions. It rolled off his tongue effortlessly, but rough and guttural as if he was barely holding himself back from ravaging me. If that’s the case, then _please_ don’t hold back.

With my bag slung over my shoulder, I stepped towards him, watching as he hesitated whether to step back or towards me. Damn who thought I’d be the instigator in this? Of course, I had quite a few dreams and _years_ of wanting the man now before me to give me some liquid courage and as far as I could tell, all he had was a few days of knowing me. But I know he’s just as attracted to me as I am to him, his body certainly didn’t lie last night. I stopped right before him, smirking up at his too blank expression that I knew meant he was trying to hide some very strong emotions. “You know,” I tilted my head up so our lips would be just inches from each other, “I really wish you would’ve stayed last night. I could’ve given you some more surprises.”

His breath wafted over my face as he remained stock still, his eyes locked with mine and showing me everything he truly felt. There was a yearning within them that stole my breath because it matched my own and I knew how insatiable mine is. “This isn’t right,” he whispers and the words vaguely sound familiar, “you’re my little brother’s best friend and I’m years older than you.”

I brush my lips gently against his, “It feels right.” I whispered back, but I pulled away and moved to leave the foyer in search of Sasuke.

A quiet snarl is my only warning before I’m roughly being slammed back first into the closest wall and lips are descending on mine frantically, the sound of my sunglasses clattering to the ground barely noticed by my mind. I immediately open my mouth to him and my bag is dropping to the ground as I delve my fingers into those silky locks and kiss him back with the same ferocity. It wasn’t passionate or loving, it was clashing teeth, bruising lips, tongues battling for dominance and such _hunger_ that I felt as if my very soul was being devoured by him. A sense of déjà vu came over me as I realized this was much like one of my reoccurring dreams, though this kiss was definitely more fervent as if he had wanted to do this for a long time.

Moaning, I tried to push closer, but he had me pinned by my shoulders and slammed me back into the wall when I pushed against him. The dominance had me groaning into his mouth as he pressed his body tightly against mine, a knee pressing between my legs and rubbing against the rising hardness there. The roughness had me whimpering as I undulated my hips against his upper thigh, my fingers pulling painfully at his hair as I tried to pull him even closer—an impossibility I assure you.

“Naruto? You here?” Sasuke’s voice cut through the raging desire and Itachi tore himself away from me as if he had been burned. Both of us were breathing hard as we stared at each other, his lips bright red from kissing me and a beautiful flush upon his cheeks. His eyes though drew me in, the pupils so dilated with desire I could barely see the slightly lighter black of his iris.

“Yeah, I’m here!” I called roughly, my heart pounding loudly as I tried to calm my breathing. It was hard considering how undone Itachi looked now, his hair disheveled from my hands and his shirt crumpled from pressing against me and a very obvious tent in his jeans that looked fairly painful. I know mine is!

“Well come on, dobe, what are you doing?” He appeared at the top of the stairs and looked at me leaning against the wall with confusion. Itachi was out of his sight, but certainly not mine.

“Just—” I stopped as Itachi’s eyes narrowed murderously. “I’m coming, teme, damn you’re always so impatient!” I yelled before picking up my overnight bag and headed towards the stairs to go up to Sasuke’s room. I glanced over my shoulder just as I began up the stairs, but Itachi was already gone. Damn it. “You’ve got shit timing, bastard,” I groused once I was at the top of the stairs, “I _had_ Itachi, but you scared him away.”

“You had him?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “What is he, some kind of pet?”

I moaned at the thought and Sasuke shoved me roughly. “Hey! You said it; I can’t help it if the thought of an Itachi-pet is fucking hot.”

“Keep your fantasies to yourself.” He snapped as we disappeared into his room.

We spent the day just hanging out, playing around on Sasuke’s computer, watching crappy movies so we could make fun of them and rough housing to the point that Mrs. Uchiha asked us if we were okay because they were certain something, or someone, was broken. At that point we were kicked outside and told to run some energy off, which meant us racing each other and more rough housing though Sasuke called it sparring because that sounded better apparently. We ended up ordering pizza and lounging in the living room where we could watch another movie on the large TV there, though Sasuke _literally_ laid down newspaper everywhere just in case I dropped something. Which I did, the cheese slipped right off my pizza crust and onto the white leather couch, the only place Sasuke hadn’t put newspaper.

Itachi was very obviously absent everywhere we went and trust me, I looked and dragged Sasuke with me, but the older Uchiha was most definitely avoiding me. We spent the next few hours swimming and I swore I saw Itachi watching us from an upper window, but it could’ve been Mr. Uchiha—yeah, total turn off there. Ugh, talk about shuddering in the wrong way.

Eventually, I grew too tired to try and find Itachi and told Sasuke I wanted to sleep, feeling dejected that it had started out so good only to have the day end so desolate. I certainly wasn’t about to give up though. Settling into Sasuke’s large bed, I watched as my best friend climbed into bed with me and made certain the five feet of room was between us because apparently I’m a nighttime cuddler. I wonder if Itachi is…

* * *

I woke up with a grunt of pain, sliding one eye open so I could glare at Sasuke who had pushed his upper body up with his elbow. I was in the middle of a _very_ nice dream that involved a gorgeous waterfall and my dream Itachi pressing me roughly into a rocky wall as he teased the cleft of my ass with his fingers.

“Oi, dobe, if you cum in my bed I’m going to fucking kill you.” Sasuke growled.

“Like you don’t.” I snapped, huffing as I willed my erection away.

“It’s _my_ bed.” He argued and I couldn’t retort that, so I settled for rolling over and showing him my back. “It’s four am. Itachi’s in the kitchen having tea if you want to see him.”

I sat up, already trying to fight my way out of the covers. “How do you know that?”

Sasuke yawned, rolling his eyes at my eagerness. “I heard him, but he’s gotten up every night around this time to have some tea. I thought it was jet lag, but he seems to be an early riser.”

“You’re an asshole, but I fuckin’ love you!” I said as I pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the pristine floor, grinning as I saw Sasuke’s eye twitch, he’s such a perfectionist it’s fun to mess with.

“If you get fucked, don’t come crying to me about it.”

I snickered as I adjusted my sleep pants so they rode low on my hips, but not obscenely low. “Sasuke, if I get fucked, I’m not going to come crying, I’m gonna cum screaming.” I dodged the pillow thrown at my face before slipping silently out of his room and padding downstairs in the direction of the kitchen. I really hope its Itachi and not Mr. Uchiha because my erection still hadn’t gone away completely. Though if it was Mr. Uchiha, I’m certain it would disappear faster than my ramen does.

Seeing the soft glow of the kitchen light, I gave a yawn as I entered the room and pretended to be startled to see Itachi sitting at the small table sipping a fairly full cup of tea. Ha, at least he can’t retreat too quickly! He looked up from the book he was reading and I was surprised to find a thin pair of glasses perched on his nose, damn they look sexy. Damn _he_ looks sexy in the matching pajamas set of black and blue.

“Hey, Itachi. Sorry to interrupt your solitude, I just came to get a glass of water.” I smiled, crossing the kitchen to where the cups were kept. For once I was happy that they kept them up fairly high so I could maybe tease Itachi a bit as I had to stand on my tippy toes and reach to grab at a cup. I heard the slightest huff of air and grinned as my fingers grasped the edge of the cup, but the sudden screech of a chair behind me startled me and before I knew it, the cup toppled from my fingertips and down onto the counter. It was ridiculously slow motion as I watched and knew I couldn’t do anything except turn my face and scrunch my eyes closed as the glass shattered against the granite countertop, bits of glass and shards scattering everywhere.

Arms suddenly went around my waist and lifted me right off the floor before I was gracelessly dumped into a chair, my eyes cracked open to see it was the chair Itachi had just been sitting in. The raven wasn’t anywhere in the room though and I deflated into the seat, eyes downcast because once again he escaped and this time it was my own fault. He had come down to the kitchen to enjoy his tea alone and I had made a mess of it by just showing up. Burying my face into my hands, I groaned with frustration and annoyance at the reclusive man.

“Are you all right? Did you get glass in your eyes?” Itachi asked softly, his voice velvet against my skin and I quickly raised my head to stare at him holding a broom just a few paces from me.

“You didn’t leave?” I questioned stupidly. Obviously he thought it was stupid too because all he did was stare at me, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Of course you didn’t leave because you’re standing there.”

“Do you have glass in your eyes?” He asked again, ignoring my idiotic ramblings.

“No.” I chuckled, glancing up to meet his concerned expression. I gave him a wide smile as I scratched the back of my head, “Just humiliation.”

“I would rather that than those pulchritudinous eyes injured.” Itachi muttered almost too quietly for me to hear even though the kitchen was eerily quiet. My eyes widened fractionally as Itachi turned his back to me and began sweeping up the broken glass. I don’t even know what pulchritudinous means, but from his tone, it’s gotta be a compliment! I would’ve normally protested someone else cleaning up my mess—except Sasuke, of course—but I was too shocked at his words to do anything more than watch him methodically move, each sweep of the broom had purpose and strength behind it. Much different from my haphazardous way, which is probably why Itachi finished quickly and efficiently while I would’ve been chasing shards of glass all over the floor and probably stepping on them too.

He once again disappeared with the broom and all the shards of glass and I nervously fidgeted in the seat, wondering if I should leave or stay. I wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity for Itachi to come back though, so I stayed, my knee bouncing with nervous energy as I waited for my dream lover to return. I should probably stop referring to him as my dream lover because no matter the fact that I felt like I knew Itachi from years of dreams, I really didn’t know anything about him except he was my brother’s best friend, he was obviously smart—duh, he’s an _Uchiha_ —he makes me feel things no one else ever has and he seems to be attracted to me as well.

“You should go back to bed.” Itachi called and I looked up from my stupor to see him leaning against the doorframe looking sexy as hell, his glasses missing. His arms were crossed over his chest, his hair still neatly pulled back and my hands twitched with a strong desire to tear the elastic out of his hair and despite the almost stoic look on his face, his eyes were smoldering with unfettered desire as they roved down my half naked body. As they met mine, I sucked in a deep breath as pure carnality coursed through me, my forgotten erection suddenly pulsing painfully between my legs. How the hell does he do that with just a look? His eyes narrowed as he pushed away from the frame, stalking towards me as if I were his prey. “I’m not a good choice, Naruto, but it seems I can’t stay away from you…”

“But I think you’re what I need, Itachi, I know don’t want anyone else.” I murmured as he loomed over me, the words reverberating in my soul as I realized this conversation was jarringly similar to one of my dreams. What did that mean though? My dreams always faded and became hazy except for Itachi, so were the dreams a premonition? Or past memories? Did Itachi have them too? But before I could question it any further, his hands were threading through my hair and tilting my head up so he could seal our lips together. I whimpered as his hands fell to cradle my jaw, the smooth pads of his thumbs stroking against my scarred cheeks as his tongue licked against my lips to ask for entrance.

I quickly opened as our kiss deepened and turned savage, the building hunger becoming primal as his teeth nipped at my tongue none too gently. I was too lost in his taste to care though as my hands finally found purchase in his hair, pulling at the strands roughly to try and move him closer. The position was awkward, but neither of us wanted to break what had just started and so with my neck aching at the sharp angle, I bit his bottom lip and sucked it harshly into my mouth as I growled at him. My fingers finally the damned elastic and I ripped it from his hair, _needing_ to see those inky strands loose and falling around his face. I don’t know why I needed it so badly, but as I pulled back and watched them fall and frame his face, I felt something within me slip into place, an ache I hadn’t even been aware I had was suddenly filled and a rush of emotion overcame as I reached up to caress a porcelain cheek, my skin almost golden against his.

“I need you.” I whispered, my voice cracking at the depth of longing I felt for the man before me. A man my soul knew so intimately I felt bound to him despite him being almost a stranger to me.

I saw a flood of mirrored need in his eyes and suddenly I was being pulled up against a strong chest as his arms wrapped around me so tightly I was certain it would leave me bruised. Itachi buried his face into my neck and took a shuddering breath, breathing in my scent as if it calmed something within him while at the same time obliterated some kind of barrier that had been between us. Something changed within him too as I felt him sag against me, his lips ghosting kisses against my neck and I shivered as they brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. I moaned as his lips closed around my jugular and sucked, teeth scraping as my hips bucked forward, my erection pressing against him and so in need of some damned friction. My arms were trapped between our chests and I squirmed slightly, trying to get them free, but Itachi only pulled me tighter to him as his mouth continued to languidly tease the column of my neck.

“Gods, ‘tachi,” I groaned, tipping my head so my neck was more exposed as I rolled my hips against him, my hands fisting the pajama top as his hands stroked down my spine. “Don’t stop, baby,” I whispered almost desperately, “please don’t stop now.”

His lips moved up my neck until his breath ghosted across my ear, his hands following the swell of my ass before they gripped the globes on either side and pressed me closer so I could feel his own excitement, hot and rock hard, against me. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” I whined at the sultry tone and moved to capture his lips in a sloppy, but frantic kiss. He responded in kind and I finally got my hands free from being pinned beneath him just in time to wrap them around his neck as his fingers slid to my inner thighs and lifted me up, my legs reflexively wrapping around his waist. Oh, this is definitely _much_ better and I undulated my hips, groaning loudly as I felt our cocks rub against each other, Itachi’s fingers digging into my inner thighs as he quickly moved us out of the kitchen and into the darkened dining room.

Suddenly I’m on my back on the dining table and Itachi’s hands on either side of my head as he stares down at me, his eyes almost crazed and I swear they almost look red in the dark—claret colored—as tendrils of his loose hair fall around me blocking out everything except his face. It’s almost too dark to see him clearly, but as he stares down at me, I can see the stoic mask disappearing as hunger burns there, but it’s tempered by something else, something soft and warm as he sighs as if he’s relieved at something he sees on my face. Then his lips are on mine again, dry and chafed from the vicious kisses we’ve been sharing, but this one is gentle yet still so hungeringly desperate. He flattens his tongue against mine, sliding it slowly and coaxing mine to follow his into the cavern of his mouth. My hands are in his hair again, my nails digging into his scalp in what I know must be painful, but it’s me who is giving a strangled whimper as he settles between my spread thighs and rocks his groin into mine.

 _Oh gods_ , I’m gonna die. Yes, I’ve had many dreams of exactly this, but it’s nothing compared to _actually_ doing it. He gave a possessive growl as he ground down into me while I rolled my hips up, trying to get more, to press closer, to somehow meld our bodies together through the clothes I was now regretting. Why didn’t I just walk down here buck naked and throw myself at him? He moved back and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes pinning me where I lay as he rocked his hips against mine, watching as I pant and moan beneath him.

My hands aren’t idle as he grinds against me, but they tremble as I slip them beneath his shirt and run my calloused fingers across the expanse of smooth skin, feeling every rib on his lithe body until I’m running them up and down his sides and across his taunt stomach. He doesn’t make a sound, but I hear the slight increase in his breathing that’s becoming just a little harder while his hands move to my hips so he can pull my body closer, his erection grinding into mine almost painfully. I arch into him, a strangled moan leaving me, “Itachi, _please_ , Itachi.”

“What is it you want, Naruto?” His voice guttural as his thrusts become frantic, rubbing my cock and balls roughly through the fabric of my pants.

“You.” I groaned, trying to thrust up to meet him, but his grip tightened on my hips and held me prisoner against the hard wood of the table. My fingers brushed against his nipples and Itachi shuddered above me, a small gasp slipping between his lips and I felt his cock twitch against mine. “Just you, Itachi.” I said firmly, keeping my eyes locked on those beautiful depths of his as I ran the pads of my thumbs across his nipples again. “I want you. All of you.”

Possessiveness flashed across his face and once again he descended, giving me a quick torrid kiss before his lips trailed along my jaw and to my neck. I moaned as his mouth attached to my jugular once more, sucking and nipping at the skin until I was certain there’s a huge ass hickey there. Which I’m certain was the point and I didn’t care one iota. “Mine.” He growled against my skin. “You’re mine, Naruto. Always been mine.”

His hips thrust faster and I felt my orgasm approaching, my cock was so fucking hard I swear I could cut diamonds with it. I had no time to ponder his words because all I could feel was his firm body against mine, his lips against my throat and his cock rubbing against mine. “Yes, always.” I whimpered as my hands left his chest to snake across his back just to try and hold on. The tablecloth beneath me was definitely moving and I just hoped there was nothing on the table to fall and break.

Then Itachi was pulling away, just as I was on the edge of climaxing and I let out an unintelligible protest, my hands grabbing for him. But then those hands on my hips hooked around my sleep pants and in one fell swoop were pulled down so I was now nude before the man of my dreams. Despite all my lewd thoughts and salacious dreams, I couldn’t stop the blush flooding my cheeks at being so exposed before him and he chuckled lightly as I averted my eyes. “You’re gorgeous.” I flushed deeper as a hand encircled my length and began firmly stroking it, eliciting a wonton moan from me as Itachi’s other hand carefully rolled my balls together. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

“N-no.” I gasped, silently adding only with you in my dreams. Pretty sure saying that would have him stopping and the last thing I wanted him to do was stop. My hips bucked as he squeezed my cock and I looked up at him to see his lust laden eyes riveted to my cock, watching as pre-cum began leaking heavily from the head. The slick substance allowed his hand to fist me harder while sliding easily from base to tip and the fingers on his other hand teased my perineum as I writhed beneath him, pants and moans spilling from my lips without ceasing. I felt my balls pull close to my body as my body tightened, heat coiling as his hand stroked me faster towards completion.

“Itachi!” I gasped, my back arcing as pleasure coursed through my body and ribbons of cum shot out over me as the elder Uchiha continued to pump my cock, bringing forth another shudder from me and more cum from my oversensitized flesh. Laboriously breathing, I couldn’t do much except lie there on the table covered in my own cum and try to gather my scattered thoughts. Looking at Itachi from beneath heavily lidded eyes, I gave a groan as he brought a finger to his mouth and licked off some of my cum from the digit. His tongue swirled around the tip before he took his finger in between his lips and sucked it clean, my cock twitching at the sight, but way too spent to come and play again.

His eyes ran down the length of my body, taking in my rising chest and sated state before a small smirk upturned the corners of his lips, his gaze on something near me.

Following his gaze, I let out an embarrassed groan at my cum spattered all over the table. “You’re parents are gonna _kill_ me. They still haven’t forgiven me for getting soup on the ceiling.”

Itachi looked up, a small chuckle filling the silence. “That was you? Mother and Father refused to say what happened.”

Pushing myself up, I wiped the cum off my chest and then wiped it on the table cloth. Hell, it’s already all over it, me putting more on it isn’t going to matter. I looked pointedly at Itachi’s crotch where his erection still strained against the confines of his pajama bottoms and reached out to touch it, my fingers gently wrapping around the hard shaft. “Let me return the favor.” I grinned at the older man, but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Itachi suddenly stepped back and out of my reach, eyes guarded.

“No, that’s not necessary.”

I rolled my eyes, pushing myself off the table and onto my shaky legs. Damn, that orgasm turned my legs to mush! “I know it’s not necessary. I _want_ to. This isn’t a business transaction or something.” I reached for him again and this time he didn’t pull back, but he also didn’t move forward, uncertainty clear in those dark eyes of his. My left hand slipped down to grip his cock once more while my right slowly trailed up to brush through his hair. “ _I want you_.”

He groaned so quietly I almost didn’t hear it, but he relaxed into me as his hands came up to pull me into a sensual, slow kiss. So much different than the hungering kisses before that had over taken us before. This time it felt as if he was trying to remember everything about me in the way his tongue traced along my gums, ran over my teeth and twined around my tongue so slowly I whined into his mouth. His hips rolled into my hands and he broke the kiss with a gasp as my thumb brushed over the slit, feeling the moisture there through his pants. I let my right hand drop, caressing his cheek as I did so before I sank to my knees and nuzzled his erection through his pants. My hands stroked his thighs as I gently mouthed his cock through the fabric and felt his shudder above me, but I certainly didn’t want to get fuzz balls from the pajama cloth, so I moved back and pulled the pants down until his cock sprung free. The pale skin matched the rest of him, but it had a distinct red hue to it at the amount of blood running through it, the bulbous head a ruddy red against his blue and white top.

I glanced up to see his dilated eyes fixed on me as I leaned forward to tentatively lick the base of his cock, the heady smell of his pre-cum urging me on. His hands clenched into fists, but remained at his side as he watched me lick the large vein from the base to the flared tip, already tasting the slightly bitter seed that dripped from the slit. I hadn’t even begun and he was already so close to climaxing. Part of me wanted to tease him, see if I could make him beg, but I knew right now we both needed this. Something within my soul told me this was important and so I settled my hands on his hips and lifted myself a bit higher so I could engulf the head of his cock easily.

As soon as my lips closed around him, his hands found purchase in my hair, his hips bucking wildly for a moment as he gave a warbling moan. I swirled my tongue around, pulling from my dreams what I had done that made dream Itachi feel good, and sunk lower on his cock, taking more of the turgid flesh into my mouth. A breathy sigh left his lips and I glanced up to see Itachi’s eyes half closed and his lips slightly parted in a look of pure rapture. The sight had me moaning around him and the raven haired man gave a gasp at the sensation, his hands pressing me down urgently as I sucked hard and tried to take him deeper, fighting my gag reflex that was beginning to make itself known.

Pulling back long enough to take a small breath, I began bobbing up and down his length, my tongue wetting the heated flesh and tracing the contours of the ridges as I sucked hard enough my lips began to tingle with numbness. Itachi moaned above me, his cock hardening and pulsing, letting me know he was on the precipice of orgasm and I swallowed him as much as I could, his hips stuttering at the sudden sensation as he climaxed hard into my mouth. His hands hold my head almost bruisingly tight and I hear him whisper something through a moan and I look up at him with startled eyes, suddenly choking on the thick semen.

He releases me as I pull back; coughing slightly and I give him a bashful look. “Sorry, I haven’t given head before.”

He’s looking back at me with the same startled expression I just gave him and looks like he’s about to say something when a noise catches both our attention and he’s quickly pressing my pants into my hands and tucking himself back into his own. With a last glance at me, he returned to the kitchen and I heard him say, “Good morning, Father.”

Silently pulling my pants on, I go the long way around and back up into Sasuke’s room. I climb into the covers, ignoring Sasuke’s mutterings about having to share the blankets and lay there as I ponder Itachi’s last words to me. Did I hear him right or did I just _want_ to hear it? Because I could almost swear that he said _Kareshi._

* * *

Itachi was back to avoiding me and it was pissing me off. Despite staying with Sasuke for the next three days, I didn’t catch even a glimpse of the elder Uchiha and Sasuke finally told me to go home because my pining was annoying him. So I was back home and _mad_.

Of course, I wasn’t going to think about how I had avoided him for a week. Nope, that was different. We hadn’t done anything yet, but he’s kissed me and got me off and kissed him and sucked him off, so he’s got no right to avoid me now! I wanted to ask him if he dreams too, well, of course he dreams, but I want to know if he _dreams_ like I do. Does he feel this same soul deep connection or is it just me?

I puttered around most of the day, going between angry and depressed over Itachi and trying to keep dream Itachi and this Itachi separated. Was I just so enamored with dream Itachi that I automatically loved this man that I knew very little about? How could I already love him? But… _something_ told me I did and not just love him, but in such a way that our very souls are intertwined. The thought is fucking terrifying. And exhilarating.

The dreams have been coming every night since we kissed, some of them so passionate I wake up burning with unquenchable desire and others I wake up sobbing as if my very heart has been torn from my body. Pretty sure that’s the real reason Sasuke kicked me out because he wasn’t getting much sleep with my crazy mood swings and Sasuke’s a downright jackass when he’s cranky.

A hesitant knock on my door pulled me from my mindless chore of wiping down the counters and I gave a sigh. Probably another delivery for Jiraiya, the pervert told me to watch out for some fragile sex goddess statue he was having shipped; hopefully he wouldn’t put this one in the living room. The naked breasted bust was bad enough.

Throwing the rag on the counter, I opened the door and stared at the flowers being thrust into my face. I pulled back a step and then stared some more. The huge bouquet was a mix of yellows, oranges and blues and I couldn’t even see who was holding it. “Uh…thanks?” I reached to take the heavy vase and stepped further back so I could turn and put them down on the counter. “Are you sure you’re at the right house? I don’t think we’ve ever had flowers delivered here before.” I called, wondering if this was some weird thing from Jiraiya that I didn’t understand.

“Sasuke gave me your address.” The dark voice answered softly and I whirled around to stare at Itachi hovering by the door.

“Itachi…”

“May I come in?”

I frowned, suddenly aware that I look a mess. I hadn’t showered, I was in my beaten up cleaning clothes and smelled strongly of cleaner. “You’re done avoiding me?” 

Itachi apparently took that as an affirmative as he stepped in and closed the door behind him, smirking at me. “I don’t do useless things and regardless of what my better judgment says, I cannot seem stay away from you.”

“Thank god!” I laughed as I relaxed at his words, “Because I thought it was just me who felt this pull.”

His eyes darkened as he sensually spoke, “No, it is not just you.”

I audibly gulped, suddenly feeling very much a caught fox in a trap.

“But,” he took a controlled breath, raking his hand through the loose bangs framing his face, “I was hoping I could take you out to dinner? I would like to get to know you better, Naruto.”

I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing him say my name, the way is rolls of his tongue could have me hard and panting within minutes. I smiled at him, already nodding before the word “Sure!” is even out of my mouth. “Do I have time to shower first? I’m not exactly looking too hot here.” I gestured to my outfit and watched as Itachi very slowly took in my clothes and disheveled appearance.

Then his gaze snapped up to mine. “I disagree,” he whispered thickly, “but I made reservations for us in an hour, so you have time.”

“Um, just, m-make yourself at home.” I practically scuttled away like a scared little kid beneath the ravenous gaze he had me pinned under and as soon as I was safe in my room, I was calling Sasuke as fast as my fingers could press the numbers.

“ _Dobe._ ” Sasuke answered, “ _I assume my brother arrived at your house.”_

“What the hell, teme!” I hissed, “I thought we were friends, how could you let him show up at my door without any warning?”

Sasuke chuckled, “ _Well, I did spring you on him in the kitchen. Just making it even._ ”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” I yelled, wincing as I’m certain Itachi heard that all the way downstairs. “Damn it, Sasuke, he wants to take me to dinner and I don’t know where. Did he tell you? He said _reservations_ , I don’t have a suit!”

“ _Naruto,_ ” he sighed exasperatedly, “ _What is Itachi wearing?”_

Shit, what is he wearing? I was so shocked to see him there that I barely glanced at his outfit. “I don’t know.” I finally whispered, my voice small and sounding forlorn.

“ _Hold on, gods your such an idiot._ ” I fidget as I wait, already looking through my clothes of which most were just jeans and t-shirts and long shirts. I don’t dress up often and so I only had a few things, but certainly nothing like a suit. “ _He’s wearing slacks and a button up shirt, but no jacket. So just match that and you’ll be fine. You don’t even need to wear a tie._ ”

“You’re a lifesaver Sasuke!” I gushed, letting out a relieved sigh as I spied a clean pair of grey slacks and my burnt orange button up. I only wore that shirt on special occasions since the chances of finding another orange dress shirt was impossible—I had bought one in every size when I found them three years ago and now this was the only one that fit me—but a date with Itachi was definitely special.

 _“Hurry up and shower, dobe, don’t leave my brother waiting too long._ ” And then the phone went dead.

It wasn’t until I was halfway through washing that I finally connected the dots that Sasuke hadn’t known immediately what his brother had been wearing, which mean that the bastard would have had to find out. That meant when Sasuke told me to hold on it was so he could _contact Itachi and ask._ “You’re such a fuckin’ bastard!” I bellowed before remembering Itachi was just downstairs and definitely heard me. I groaned as stared at the water, wondering if I could disappear down the drain with it.

By the time I had finished showering, dressing and convincing myself to just man up and walk down the stairs, it was close to forty minutes since I had disappeared upstairs. Hopefully this place wasn’t too far away and that Itachi wasn’t too annoyed at having to wait so long, considering I’m sure he heard the water turn off a good twenty minutes ago.

Quietly coming down the stairs, I peeked around the corner of the wall and saw Itachi lounging on my couch looking quite at home as I had told him to do. One leg crossed over the other and reclining back as he leafed through one of my favorite books, _Vincallis the Agitator_. The fantasy book didn’t seem to be something Itachi would be very interested in, but at the curious expression on his face and the way his eyes were almost glued to the page, it was quite obvious he was enjoying it. I continued down the stairs, pausing to lean against the banister and just watch him as he gently turned the page, not even noticing me. Gods, I could just stare at his face for hours, watching the minute changes in that stoic expression and discovering what each one meant, knowing that I could read him through his eyes and the intensity of that gaze of his that could make me come undone within a matter of minutes. I wanted to etch into my memory every detail, the swell of his cheekbones, the angle of his chin, the flare of his nose, the elegant arch of his brows, those stress lines that seemed to be permanently sunken in, the way his lips turned bright red after kissing, how those thick lashes framed the smoldering dark irises I could get lost in as they ignited an inferno of want within me and how good that tongue feels against mine and how torturously slow it trails down my neck—I better stop now before my pants get any tighter.

“Sorry for making you wait so long.” I finally said, my voice rough as I pull my mind out of the gutter.

Itachi looks up, appearing almost startled at having lost himself so completely in the book. He turns his attention to me and once more I feel like I’m being undressed and stripped bare before those dark ebony eyes of his. “The wait was worth it.”

I don’t think we’re going to make it to dinner.

He must have sensed the shift in the room as well, the sudden heat rising between us, because he suddenly rose and crossed over to the door. “We best go if we’re going to make our reservation.” Damn I thought my voice was rough, his sounds like gravel and it’s fucking _hot_ and I just want to slam the door closed and drag him upstairs, but Itachi said he wanted to get to know me and that is probably a good idea. Yes, it’s a good idea.

That becomes my mantra as we step outside and he patiently waits for my trembling hands to lock the door. When I turn, his eyes quickly snap up to my face and despite the very blank look on his face, I spy the blush on his cheeks and smile impishly at him. So he enjoyed the view while I had my back turned, good to know my ass looks great in these pants.

I follow him to his car, a very sleek, but reliable Mercedes. I was expecting the car to be a monotonous black or white, but instead it was bright red with black leather interior. “Red, huh?” I grinned, sliding into the passenger seat as Itachi walked around to the driver’s side and slid in.

“My favorite color.” He gave me a slight smile before starting the car and backing out of my driveway.

“Mine’s orange.” I offered.

Itachi snorted, his eyes lingering momentarily on my orange shirt, “Yes, I know. My brother complained a few times about the bright orange outfits you wore in high school.”

I scowled, “I look good in orange! The bastard spent a good two years convincing me to get rid of my orange jacket and most of my shirts. He used to buy me clothes just so I had more than various shades of orange in my closet.” 

The older man next to me just smiled, almost placatingly, and nodded, eyes focused on the road.

“So…what do you do?”

“I’m still in school, working on my Doctorate for Mathematical Reasoning and Logistics.” Itachi answered smoothly. “I already have degrees in biological science and business, but I enjoy math and want to pursue it further. I work as a substitute teacher and a teacher’s assistant for now.”

He’s a fucking genius, somehow I already knew that though, that he’d be phenomenal at anything he put his mind to. “Wow! I never knew that… Sasuke almost never talked about you, I didn’t even know your name until I met you.” I laughed softly, fingers drumming on my knee to help displace some of my nervous energy.

We stopped at a red light, the car coming to a slightly jerky stop and Itachi suddenly shifted to look at me head on, his gaze intense and soul searching. “If my otouto never told you my name, how did you know it?”

“Uh, w-what?” I started, my eyes widening as I realized my misstep.

“How did you know my name if Sasuke never told you?” He repeated, sounding almost angry, but more desperate than anything else.

The car behind us honked loudly and we both glanced up to see the light had turned green, causing Itachi to turn his attention back to the road, but the light air that had been around us had turned oppressive. I worried over my bottom lip, averting my gaze from the elder Uchiha and vacillating between telling him the truth or making something up like his parents had mentioned his name at one point or another. The rest of the drive was in silence as we both remained in our own thoughts until arriving at an upscale restaurant that had me paling as I recognized it as one of the few restaurants that specialized in Wagyu beef. There is _no way_ he could be taking me here, I’m, technically, a penniless orphan—as Jiraiya liked to point out to me on occasion when I was being a brat—and he was an _Uchiha_ with the money and clout behind it.

Itachi came around to my side and opened the door, concern coloring his eyes momentarily as he took in my shaken appearance. “Naruto?”

“You can’t seriously want to take me here.” I said, lips pressed into a firm line.

“I do want to.” He held out his hand to me. “They have good food, semi-private rooms and quiet music so we have a chance to talk.”

“But…” I paused, annoyed at my sudden self deprecating thoughts before giving Itachi a wide grin and grabbing his hand, the touch sending a jolt of electricity through me as Itachi pulled me up and out of the car. He started to pull away, but I gripped his hand, not wanting to lose the contact and how it made my heart flutter dangerously fast. He glanced at me curiously and then down to our joined hands before giving me a soft smile and pulling me towards the front door. He handed the keys wordlessly to the valet and then held the door open for me to enter through.

We were quickly seated and water and hot tea were brought to our private room, private because no one else was currently seated in the two table room, and I finally dropped Itachi’s hand so I could sit across from him. He gracefully sat down, gently locking a strand of hair behind his ear and then glanced at the menu, looking completely at ease and belonging in such a setting. The traditional décor brought back a memory—or is it a dream?—of sitting across from a man much like Itachi and sharing a meal, but it was just at the edge of my mind and I couldn’t pull it to the forefront of my mind.

Our waiter was a redhead named Sasori who was pleasant enough, but his gaze lingered a bit too long on Itachi for my liking. He took our orders, Itachi insisting I try the Wagyu beef despite the astronomical price tag and then we were left to wait in silence. I shifted in my seat, nervously reaching for my water and almost spilling it before I took a sip. “S-sorry.” Damn that stutter!

Itachi smiled, that soft smile that I somehow know is just for me. “Just relax, Naruto, I am enjoying my time with you.”

“I dream about you.” I suddenly blurted out, my neck flushing bright red as I stared down at where my hands had bunched into fists around the fabric of my slacks. “Gods, you’re going to think I’m crazy.” I muttered, refusing to look at him. “You asked how I knew your name when Sasuke never mentioned it. It’s because I’ve heard your name in my dreams…”

Silence. Utter silence.

I hunched down, feeling tears pricking my eyes, but needing to explain it better than this even if he ran away screaming from me after. “I’ve dreamed of you for years,” I whispered so quietly if I hadn’t spoken the words, I would have second guessed if they were even said. “I…know you and I don’t know you. I’ve never been with anyone else because you filled my dreams and made me love you before I even knew you really existed. I can’t explain it and I don’t know what they mean, but I had to tell you.”

Itachi still said nothing and I finally looked up blurrily through the tears collecting yet not falling. His mouth had fallen slightly open, his eyes wide as he stared at me in complete shock and after almost a full minute of the same expression, I couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Sorry, I’ve ruined everything.” I sniffled as pain blossomed in my chest, deep and sharp, before I bolted from the table and out of the restaurant. I’m such an idiot! What happened to waiting to tell him? Or maybe _never_ telling him! He had been interested in me, even came to me and asked me out and I just had to go and blurt my deepest secret. Now he’ll think I’m outright insane.

Arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back into a firm chest, Itachi’s scent—forest and musk—surrounded me as he buried his face into my neck. “I’m sorry. You didn’t ruin anything, don’t go Naruto.”

Tears fell freely now, but Itachi hugged me tighter as if afraid I’d disappear if he let go. Why did he have such a strong hold over me? Why did the thought of him rejecting me hurt so deeply when I had only known of his existence for a few weeks?

Itachi kissed my neck, feather light and fleeting, as he held me and let me cry, wracking sobs overtaking me and I didn’t even understand why. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around me again, my face buried into his chest as emotions poured out of me, confusing the hell out of me and yet I couldn’t stop it. I barely noticed that Itachi called back the car and buckled me into the passenger seat before he slid into the car and drove me back to my house. I guess he wanted to at least be nice enough to drive me home instead of just leaving me stranded at the restaurant. Damn it, I should’ve at least waited until he paid to spring this on him so I could’ve gotten to try the Wagyu beef at least once in my life.

When we pulled into the driveway, my tears finally dry, but my eyes were puffy and red. Itachi slowly exited the car and once again offered his hand for me to take. Hesitantly I took the proffered hand and let Itachi lead me to my front door, watching me closely as I unlocked the door, my eyes remaining downcast.

“May I come in?” Itachi asked, that velvety voice surrounding me and I almost let out a little content sigh.

Why the hell does he want to come inside? I thought he’d want to kick me out the car and keep driving. Maybe he wants a roll in the hay with a crazy person? I bristled at the thought, but looking up into his dark brooding eyes I wasn’t sure I could deny him or myself if all he wanted was one night of pleasure. “Sure.” My voice didn’t even sound like mine, so subdued and quiet.

Itachi stepped inside first and I followed, closing the door behind me as I gestured to him to sit on the couch. He sat down and waited for me to sit down as well, but I chose the overstuffed chair nearby, but not next to him. Suddenly Itachi seemed to be the one nervous as he looked around him before finally looking at me. “Your confession…shocked me,” I snorted, shocked was an understatement, “but not in the way you thought, or think.”

I finally looked at him, watching as he raked back his hair again, messing up the neatly brushed locks. “What do you mean?”

He let out a small laugh, “I’ve been dreaming of you too.”

Well that definitely wasn’t what I was expecting him to say. My mouth fell open as hope filled me. He’s been dreaming _too_? Then…

“I thought I was crazy. I even stayed away from my family all this time because I was plagued by dreams of a handsome sun kissed blonde man with the most amazing pouty red lips and tanned skin _everywhere_ and beautiful, crystalline blue eyes that haunted my every sleeping moment.” He admitted, looking at me despondently and with the most open expression that told me how hard this was for him to talk about. “I went to every doctor I could, took sleeping pills and other medications to try and stop what I thought were vivid hallucinations, but it never worked. I was afraid to come home and put my family through what I thought was a mental illness until my mother demanded I return home for Sasuke’s graduation. And then my otouto brought you home for me to meet…I couldn’t believe that the person I’ve dreamed about for six years, down to your whiskered cheeks, was in front of me as a living, breathing person. I never heard your name in my dreams though, only a nickname—”

“Kareshi.” I interjected and Itachi nodded, a soft smile upturning the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, kareshi,” his voice dropped, arousal evident as his pupils dilated with possessive lust, “ _my_ kareshi.” Then he was reaching for me, pulling me from the seat and into his arms, his mouth finding mine as he kissed me yearningly, hungrily and urgently. The kiss started an inferno within me and I whimpered into his mouth, suddenly kissing wasn’t enough, I wanted _everything_ from him. My heart was ready for the next move, I wanted him against me, above me, within me and I kissed him back as if I could devour his very soul, my tongue lashing violently against his, Itachi pulling me closer to deepen our oxygen starved kiss.

I pulled away, panting roughly as my hands began pulling his shirt up and out of his pants. “I want you.” I kissed him again, just briefly, but still heatedly and passionate as my fingers slipped beneath his shirt and caressed his smooth skin, feeling the fine hairs of his chest beneath them. “Don’t stop this time, I don’t think I can handle it if you stop.”

Itachi grabbed my hands beneath his shirt, his eyes searching mine closely even as they dilated widely with desire at the flush on my cheeks. “You’re certain? You don’t want to discover what the dreams mean first?”

I leaned forward, capturing his lips in a slow sensual kiss and pouring all of my feelings into it. “Just let go, Itachi.” I whispered against his lips, my chapped ones tickling against his soft ones. “If you don’t, we’ll never know where this will go.”

He groaned, his hands letting go to cup my face as he kissed me again, his tongue gently wetting my lips before sliding within and consuming all of me as he led me in a scintillating dance of tongues and teeth. His hands left my face and moved to unbutton my shirt, never breaking the kiss. Before I knew it, my shirt was falling to the ground while my hands had just remembered how to move and the pads of my thumbs brushed against his nipples and he gasped into my mouth. My lips curled into a smile and I broke the kiss, unable to hold it with my widening smile as I teased his nipples again, feeling the once flat nubs harden and peak beneath my ministrations.

I could feel his hardening length pressing against my inner thigh as I sat straddling his waist on my couch, but I definitely didn’t want to continue here on my couch. The idea of Itachi in my bedroom though made me nervous and blushing and I wasn’t certain what he’d think about me having a large tube of lube in the drawer of my nightstand…next to the dildo there. I must have tensed, because Itachi’s hands soothingly ran down my naked back and he looked at me silently, but questioningly. I could see he wouldn’t go any further if I said no, but seeing in those fathomless depths the amount of care banished any concern I had. I already admitted I had never been with anyone before. Feeling a spike of mischievousness, I rolled my hips, watching with avid fascination as his eyes glazed over with bliss and his hands suddenly gripped my hips as if to ground him.

“Naruto.” He whispered as I rolled them again at the same time my fingers scraped against his hardened nipples, feeling his body convulse against mine. It made me feel powerful to know I could break down the stoic man beneath me and now with the knowledge that he had been wanting me for as long as I had wanted him just made that need to have him stronger.

“If you’re loving this…” I whispered, my voice sultry and strained as I ground down into his growing erection before stepping back and pulling him up off the couch. Looking at his reddened lips as he watched my every move with rapt attention had me pulling him towards me, “Just one more kiss.” I whispered against his lips before sealing them together with torrid viciousness, his hands snaking around my waist to pull me closer, but I quickly broke the kiss and pulled away again, watching as his eyes darkened with salacious intentions tinged with annoyance.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He said roughly as I tugged him towards the stairs, the annoyance disappearing as he realized I wasn’t planning on stopping.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” I cheekily smiled as I began kissing him again as we made our way up the stairs. It wasn’t easy with me going up backwards and his hands roaming, but I somehow was able to get his shirt unbuttoned and pulled off before we made it to the top.

“What room is yours?” Itachi asked, his hands sliding down to grip my ass and jerk me forward so I could feel his arousal.

“The third one on the left.” I moaned, my head lolling back as he pressed against me. His lips fell to my neck and scraped against my jugular, sending a frisson of pleasure straight to my groin. “Shit!”

“Hold on tight.” He muttered against my skin before I found myself lifted up and quickly being carried to my room. I barely had time to hang on before I was being thrown onto the bed, Itachi’s weight settling above me as he stretched his body out atop mine and between my spread legs. He ground against me as our lips sought each others and I whimpered into his mouth as he continued to grind into my hard length, his just as hard and demanding. Damn it, it wasn’t enough and we were both still wearing pants somehow! 

Itachi apparently had the same thought because he suddenly pulled back and began working at his own buckle, arching a brow in question when I didn’t start getting my pants off immediately and I flushed as my hands quickly moved to remedy that. Talk about a rollercoaster of emotions today, I felt mentally exhausted from it all, but there was _nothing_ that was going to stop me from having the man kneeling above me, the house could catch on fire and I’d make it quick, but we would definitely have sex before we left.

Soon we were both naked and I bit my lip as I appreciated the beautiful man in my bed, sinewy muscles covered by the most gorgeous alabaster skin that made his dark lashes and hair look even darker, like a pure black despite knowing that he has bluish highlights in his locks. Dusky nipples stood hardened and raised with a slight covering of dark hair on his sternum that disappeared into a faint trail that appeared more prominent beneath his navel before traveling down to his groin where the base of his hard cock lay nestled between soft curls of black hair. Narrow hips flowed into powerfully muscled legs and I instinctually knew this man would be amazing at sex—of course he would, he’s an Uchiha.

Slowly my eyes roved back up until they met amused black eyes that were dilated with a visceral hunger, but tempered by something else, something softer like…love? His fingers traced over my body, memorizing the contours of my body while ignoring the weeping erection against my stomach. Then his body was laying over mine once more and as our lengths touched, we both let out a gasping sigh at finally feeling one another without barriers between us.

Upturning my chin, Itachi lightly brushed his lips over mine before pressing closer, but still gently and chaste. His hands cradled my jaw, the pads of his thumbs tracing the scars on my cheeks reverently as he slowly and sensually deepened the kiss. The gentleness of it made my heart clench, something of it like an echo of a distant memory, and my hands came up to tangle in his hair. He rocked his hips, our erections sliding against each other so pleasurably I felt my blood heating as we continued our slow kiss that is building with passion. My fingers touched the elastic in his hair and I carefully pulled it free, feeling the long tresses brush against my skin as he continues to grind against me, my legs falling more open as I roll my hips up to meet him.

I pulled back, watching as those dark eyes swirl with unfettered passion and want and I suddenly felt uncertain as despite how experienced I may have been in my dreams, I was an absolute virgin here and now. His fingers continue to caress my cheeks, hips still rocking, but he watches me silently as I work out the confusion within me. “W-what do you like?” I whispered, trying to figure out if this is the right way to do things or should I be laying some other way.

He chuckled quietly, leaning down to pull my bottom lip between his for a moment, watching as it stretched before sliding from his teeth. “You.”

I blushed at that, but felt undeniably happy at his response. I gave him a tantalizing smile, my fingers pulling on those long inky strands to bring our lips just a breadth away. “If you give me what I want, I’ll give you what you like.”

Itachi smiled at me wolfishly, my meaning not lost on him. I told him I wanted him, all of him and only him. Then he’s devouring me once more, the kiss hot and hungry and unyielding as his hands travel down my chest, pausing momentarily to tease my nipples before falling lower and gripping my hips as his light grinding turned hard and rough and _fuck_ it feels good. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, nibbling at it gently before his tongue is lashing against mine, proving his obvious dominance as my whimper is lost in the cavern of his mouth. Then he’s pulling away, his control waning as he takes a shuddering breath. “Tell me you have lube.”

“Top drawer,” I nodded vigorously, but a warning flares in my mind about the toy hiding there too. “I-I can get it.”

“You’re indisposed.” He growled, already reaching into the drawer. When did he open it? His fingers must have found the toy because his expression turns perplexed for a moment before he gives me a bemused look. “You’re a bad boy, aren’t you?”

I flushed bright red, but something within me also responded with a deviant eroticism and images of a time in a forest pinned between claret eyes and a tree filled my mind. “Fuck!” I groaned, eyes momentarily closing as I was assaulted not only physically, but mentally by both this Itachi and dream Itachi. My orgasm suddenly came without warning and I cried out as my body convulsed with wracking shudders, cum covering us both and Itachi pulled away to catch the end of my climax, hand holding the tube of lube. Chest heaving, I wipe the sweat from my forehead away and try to catch my breath, Itachi just silently watching me and the post orgasmic high faded quickly beneath my mortification for cumming before we even had sex. I glanced away, embarrassed. “Sorry, I just couldn’t…”

Long, elegant fingers caught my chin and pushed until I was looking straight into Itachi’s eyes. “Do not apologize, Naruto, I thoroughly enjoyed watching you orgasm.”

“But—” I gestured towards his erect member, slightly leaking with pre cum.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, head tilting slightly and I watched transfixed as a tendril of hair slipped off his shoulder.

“No,” I breathed, relief filling me as well as nervousness. With passion pumping it was a lot easier to not think about the mechanics of sex and just go with them, but after orgasming, I was apprehensive of the next step. 

Heavy lidded eyes appraised my body as a small arrogant smirk appeared on his lips. “Then just relax, Naruto.” The smooth timber of his voice is dark and velvety and I shivered as his fingers slowly began to stroke my skin, the slightest of touches, but everywhere. Then his mouth was on my throat, grazing my jugular before languidly sucking the skin there between sharp nips.

“Itachi…” I groaned, feeling that pleasure growing already regardless of my flaccid penis.

Fingers found my nipples, tweaking them until they were red and sore, but then his mouth was over one, laving around the hardened nub that I’m certain had been covered in my own cum. That thought had my cock twitching despite cumming only five or so minutes ago. My hands gripped at the sheets, moaning as he switched to my other nipple and lavishing the same attention to it, his hands once again on the move over my body, feather light touches to my hipbones, my inner thighs, up the sides of my rib cage and back down again. Releasing my nipple, trailed kisses down my torso, tongue flicking out to lap at the drying cum on my body here and there and by the time he reached my groin, I was half erect and hardening quickly.

His eyes roved over my cock and balls before looking up to see me watching me, lust openly on my face. “You really are tan _everywhere_.” He chuckled, his breath caressing my sensitized flesh and I shuddered, my muscles tightening in anticipation before his tongue darted out and traced the curve of one of my balls.

“Shit!” I huffed, certainly not expecting to feel his rough tongue _there._ I barely caught my breath before it wheezed out of me again as he sucked it into his mouth, tongue swirling and teasing as he carefully rolled it in his mouth. I barely felt the lubed finger pressing against my entrance until it slipped in. I gasped at the intrusion, but Itachi’s mouth was more talented than the slight discomfort as he pumped the digit in and out, eyes carefully watching me from over my groin. I groaned, undulating my hips just slightly and Itachi moved to my other testicle while a second finger joined the first.

Pain accompanied the second digit, but once more Itachi proved to be _very_ good at distraction as his tongue rolled around my testicle and he sucked on the flesh gently, intense pleasure filling me as he scissored and stretched my entrance. By the time a third finger entered me, Itachi let my ball slip from his lips and languidly licked the base of my hardening cock. He continued to pump them in and out, stretching and delving in deeper, those long fingers crooking as he stroked my inner walls until he brushed against my prostate.

“Oh _gods!_ ” I moaned, hips bucking at the intense pleasure, literal stars in my eyes as he assaults it again, his tongue dancing across my turgid flesh as my cock lengthens beneath his talented fingers and mouth. “Please, ‘tachi…please.” My head tossed from side to side, one of my hands moving on its own to grip his hair as he ever so slowly takes the tip of my cock into his mouth. Those dark lustful eyes continue to watch me, but I feel my own rolling up as my thighs quake with restraint to not thrust into his mouth. Suddenly his fingers disappeared and I gave a small whine at the sudden loss, but Itachi is now sucking hard on my totally erect cock that I momentarily forget about how empty my ass feels.

Then something slides between the cleft of my cheeks, something slick and hard and…cold? I crack open an eye, forcing myself to look down over my heaving chest and clenched stomach to see Itachi’s head bobbing up and down my length, his own cock looking almost purple against his pale skin and the black dildo in his hand, pressing against my entrance. His eyes meet mine and there’s a wicked licentiousness in them as he presses the smooth head of the dildo into me, my back arching at the sudden intrusion and my cock sliding deeper into Itachi’s mouth.

“Fuck.” I wheezed out. I had only used the toy a few times, I was in no way used to it and knowing that _Itachi_ was the one using it on me made my passage spasm almost painfully as he pushed it deeper. It was much bigger than his fingers and it burned as he gently pulled it out until just the head of it remained lodged within me and then pushed it back in again.

Itachi let my cock slide from his mouth as he rocked back to sit on his heels, eyes riveted on where the black dildo was swallowed almost completely by my ass. His own breath became hitched and it was obvious he found the sight erotic even if I felt a blush working its way up my neck and to my cheeks. But the pleasure coursing through my veins had me moaning wantonly as I undulated my hips with the thrusts of his hand. My cock was hard now, even harder than it had been before and already leaking pre cum onto my abdomen. “Watching you like this,” he said gruffly, his voice thick and dark with barely restrained control, “is almost more than I can handle, but I do not want to hurt you.”

I grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could push the dildo into me again, and slowly helped him pull the toy from my ass, shuddering as the head slipped out and leaving me empty once more. “I want you now, I _need_ you now.” I told him, pulling at his wrist so that he’s forced to lay atop me and our lips can meet in a feverish kiss. He breathes a shuddering breath into my mouth as our tongues twine together and then I feel his cock nudging against my ass—hard and hot and everything I want.

“You’re certain?” He whispered against my lips, eyes searching mine for any sign of doubt, but I just smile, my knuckles caressing the side of his cheek and tell him I am. Relief floods his as eyes as his hands tilt my hips before one hand moves to grasp the base of his cock and line it up with my stretched entrance.

And despite all of his stretching and even using the dildo, he feels impossibly large, the flared head pressing against the ring of muscles that protests and tries to refuse him entrance. “ ‘tachi.” I groaned, forcing myself to relax and allow him in. For a moment the pain increases, a slight burning pressure as the bulbous head finally breeches, and then we both gave a tremulous sigh, his length sliding slowly but steadily into me until he is fully seated within me.

My passage clenched around him and he groans into my neck before he begins peppering my sweat slicked skin with kisses, holding still despite the fact that I can feel his muscles trembling and urging him to move. His fingers stroke my thighs and hips soothingly, teeth scraping against my jugular as he whispers soothing words against my skin, but I can’t remember even what they are, but his voice is calming and I relax myself, focusing on the pleasure his touch brings.

“I’m alright.” I smiled, panting as he ever so slightly rolls into me and I let out a low moan. Damn that felt _good_ and I tell him as much as he raises his head to search my face for any signs of pain.

Itachi smiled back at me, dipping down to kiss my lips as he rolls his hips again, allowing us both time to get used to the feeling until the gentle rocking isn’t enough. “Do you want more?” He asked through clenched teeth, sweat running down the side of his temple as his hands settle on either side of my head, his flawless body hovering above me.

Moaning, I run my hands up his chest feeling the hard planes of his body before my fingers tease his nipples and watch him shiver above me. “Yes, ‘tachi, fucking _move_ , baby.”

His chuckle is dark and libidinous and I feel my cock twitch at the sound. “Of course.” Then he’s pulling out, the sliding of his cock against my inner walls sending jolts of euphoria through my body and pulling a groan from my lips before he hesitantly thrusts back in. It is slow and gentle, almost the same as him rocking into my body and my heart flutters at how careful he is being, his actions speaking of how precious I am to him. I let my knees fall open and moan as he pushes in again, just a little deeper, but I can feel his uncertainty and I wonder fleetingly if he too is a virgin. Then Itachi’s moving deeper, his thrusts still precarious, but I can feel him becoming more sure of himself as he pulls more moans and breathy sighs from my lips, my hips lifting to meet his thrusts and pleasure thrumming through my body as my heart beats almost painfully in my chest. His lips are against my neck once more, nipping and sucking at my skin and for a moment I feel like I’m seeing double, my eyes seeing my room with its light blue walls and orange accents and another dingy and dark room that’s filled with the same moans and groans, but they sound slightly younger, not as deep as my own now as suddenly more images fill my mind while scents and sounds flow over me.

“Saiai.” I choked, memories flooding into me, overloading me with emotions that ranged from primal lust to soul shattering agony and I gasped, my back arching into Itachi as his thrusts suddenly changed from uncertain and careful to powerful and deep, his hips pressing urgently forward as if to get even deeper within me. My eyes widened as he hit my prostate and I cried out in pleasure as I locked gazes with him and found myself drowning in beautiful claret eyes, three black tomoes spinning slowly as they stared at me completely unguarded.

“Kareshi.” The name wrapped around me, with more meaning now than it did before, and I shivered beneath him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him to me desperately.

“Itachi, oh gods, ‘tachi. Don’t leave me again, don’t ever leave me.” I grasped him with arms and legs, wrapping them tightly around his hips as if I could hold him to me, next to me, _within me_ forever as long as I wouldn’t let go. My grip was so tight he couldn’t even pull back to thrust, but as his arms wrapped around my back and his head fell into the crook of my neck, pulling me just as tightly to his body that I knew this desperation wasn’t just my own.

“I love you.” I’ve never heard his voice so broken sounding and yet so beautiful to my ears, his breath hot against my neck as he rocked within me. “I should have told you before, should have made certain you knew before—“

“I knew.” I interrupted, lifting my hips slightly so he could move even just a bit deeper. “I knew then even though you never uttered the words and I know now.”

“Naruto,” he breathed out, his hands snaking up my back until he gripped my shoulders, “kareshi, my kareshi, I won’t leave you again.”

I slowly relaxed my legs, feeling his thrusts beginning to lengthen, “When you d-died,” I cried out, arching into him as he brushed against my prostate again, “I thought I lost you forever.”

“Never.” Itachi answered harshly, punctuated by the harsh thrust of his hips that had my nails biting into his skin. “Our souls are too deeply intertwined, you are mine and I am yours.”

Then those beautiful claret eyes are filling my vision again and I sink my fingers into that silky hair of his and pull him to me, pouring this searing love into our kiss as teeth and tongue say all the emotions I cannot find words for. He’s moving deep within me now, his thrusts sure and steady as he worships my body in a way that only he can because he knows every inch of me, every fathomable facet of me and has loved me through time and space.

I cannot describe the euphoric elation that filled me as I held onto my raven lover, to feel him within me once again, his skin brushing against mine as his tongue swirled around mine, nipping at it briefly before he surged forward again as if trying to plunder my body from above and below. I can feel my orgasm approaching, his cock rubbing against my prostate with every thrust and I pull back, a hoarse cry leaving me as the pleasure becomes too much, my passage tightening around him until every nerve can feel how his cock slides in and out.

“Saiai.” I breathily called, hips rolling to meet his thrusts and I feel myself coming undone, my orgasm on the precipice. Suddenly he’s pulling out and I gave a cry of indignation at being so close and now being empty.

Itachi’s soft chuckle brings tears to my eyes, it’s a sound I never thought I’d hear again and I’m suddenly overcome once more with such love that it physically hurts. Soft lips press to mine gently, “Shh, kareshi.” Then he’s rolling me over and lifting my hips until I’m on my hands and knees and his shaft is pressing against my entrance once more. When he enters me, I let out a choked sob as feeling his rigid yet velvety soft flesh within me once more, the feeling of being filled and claimed so intimately overwhelms me. His hands caress my hips, his thumbs tracing small circles at the small of my back, and I feel his lips press against my spine. As he slowly presses more of himself into me, his lips tantalizingly move up my spine, pausing to kiss and lick every vertebrae until he is sheathed completely in me and his forehead falls to my shoulder, his breath coming out in heated whuffs causes goosebumps to pebble up on my skin. “I love you.” He groaned, the words felt as much as said. “I will tell you every day, I will never again hold back my affections, not from you.”

“Show me.” I whimpered, desperate need clawing at me to feel him and know that he truly is here and that _this_ isn’t some dream. I don’t think I could survive it knowing what I know now and waking up to only discover that I’m still in that dingy apartment and that all of this is a dream.

And he does, pulling back with a moan before snapping his hips forward and pressing urgently back in, sinking deeper than ever before and a moan gets strangled in my throat as he pulls back and thrusts in again and again. His arms wrapped around me to hold onto my shoulders once more, his lips pressed into my skin and leaving a scorching trail wherever he touches, and his thrusts become harder and faster. I want to tell him ‘more, deeper, faster, give me more’, but I’ve been reduced to moans, sighs and gasps. Itachi knows though and he increases his pace just as I need him to, both of us chasing our orgasms as well as the tactile proof that we are once again together. I know neither of us will last much longer.

His hands are bruisingly holding my hips, I can feel his nails digging into my skin as his hips slap against my ass almost violently, his cock assaulting my prostate nonstop and I can feel my muscles tightening, my balls pulling close as pre cum leaks copiously from the tip. A hand leaves my hip and snakes beneath my body to encircle my length as Itachi presses his chest against my back, his head nuzzling into the crook of my neck. “Come for me.” He whispered before biting the juncture between my neck and shoulder, hard enough to bruise but not bleed. His hand pumps my cock roughly and as his thrusts begin to stutter as his own orgasm begins to roll over him, I cum hard with his name on my lips. My passage spasms around him and at his pained gasp, he thrusts one more time and buries himself as deep as possible into me before climaxing. Feeling his hot seed filling me causes another shout to be torn from my throat as I cum again before collapsing onto the bed, Itachi lying atop me like some kind of human blanket.

We remained there for a few minutes until Itachi groaned and pulled out of me, eliciting a gasp from my abused hole as he rolls to the side. He gently sits against the headboard and I immediately curl up against him, my head on his chest, over his heart where I can hear the wondrous sound of it beating and listen as the rapid beats slowly even out as he both relax into each other. My fingers absentmindedly begin to trace shapes and kanji on his skin and I chuckle as I realize I am doing what my dream self used to always do. “I guess we know now why we were dreaming of each other.” I glance up, seeing the amusement in his eyes, still beautiful, but they’ve faded back to black and I vaguely wonder if I’ll ever see those resplendent claret eyes again. I would miss seeing them, but I am beyond ecstatic to have Itachi back with me and I love him—sharingan or not.

He chuckled, “I suddenly have a craving for cigarettes even though I’ve never smoked one in this life.”

I snuggled closer, almost smelling the cloying smell of cigarette smoke as I felt sleep beginning to pull at me. I tried to fight my heavy lids even as Itachi gently stroked my shoulder and lulled me closer to sleep. “Don’t wanna sleep.” I mumbled, one of my legs wrapping around Itachi’s.

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “You have me for life, kareshi, and even beyond.”

I incoherently mumble I love him and drift into sleep, wrapped in my lover’s arms and finally whole. I had been missing half my soul this whole time and finally now felt the meshing of our souls into one singular being. My saiai, my love, my _everything_ …I’ll never let you go again. 

  
Dhampir  
Page 35  
11/23/2020

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you EVERYONE! I hope you all liked this and that it gives a happier ending to the tragic love story of Naruto and Itachi. I know it's **technically** AU, but this was the only way I saw making a happier ending. 

If anyone remembers, hehe, Itachi in **Hush, Hush** mentions maybe in another life he could ask Naruto why he loves him. So while when I wrote **Hush, Hush** I hadn't been planning on adding this one in, when I had people requesting it, I thought this was the only way I could really see it being semi-true to the canon of the series while also giving that happier ending that was requested. 

And there are _other_ little clues from the various stories spread throughout that are echoes of them. ^_^

This series, that was only supposed to be 2 or 3 connected one shots, grew to be 8 parts long with almost **65,000** words written. I had no idea it would grow like that, but I'm so happy it did and that so many of you have enjoyed it. 

Gah! Last added note! For those who don't know pulchritudinous means rare, exquisitely beautiful. ^_^ Sometimes school comes in handy, ha! 

**Author's Note:**

> First glance, you nearly made my jaw drop  
> First dance, and you were looking so hot  
> Held hands, I moved in for a lip-lock  
> Don't stop baby, don't stop baby
> 
> A first taste like honey, you were so yum  
> Can't wait for a second 'cause it's so fun  
> Third base and headed for a home run  
> Don't stop baby, don't stop baby now
> 
> Hold on tight to this roller coaster ride  
> And if you're loving this  
> Just give me one more kiss  
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet
> 
> And just let go, if you don't, we'll never know  
> So if you're loving this  
> Just give me one more kiss  
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet
> 
> My place, you showed up with flowers  
> Your face, could stare at it for hours  
> Can't wait to see your superpowers  
> Don't stop baby, don't stop baby
> 
> Your car, I'm sitting right beside you  
> Rock star at everything that you do  
> My heart is ready for the next move  
> Don't stop baby, don't stop baby now
> 
> Hold on tight to this roller coaster ride  
> And if you're loving this  
> Just give me one more kiss  
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet
> 
> And just let go, if you don't, we'll never know  
> So if you're loving this  
> Just give me one more kiss  
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet
> 
> Yeah yeah, not yet  
> Yeah yeah, not yet  
> Yeah yeah, not yet
> 
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet
> 
> Hold on  
> Hold on  
> Hold on  
> Hold on tight
> 
> Hold on tight to this roller coaster ride  
> And if you're loving this  
> Just give me one more kiss  
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet
> 
> And just let go, if you don't, we'll never know  
> So if you're loving this  
> Just give me one more kiss  
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet
> 
> Yeah yeah, not yet  
> Yeah yeah, not yet  
> ('cause you ain't seen nothing yet)  
> Yeah yeah, not yet
> 
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
> Yeah yeah, not yet  
> (And just let go)  
> Yeah yeah, not yet  
> (If you don't we'll never know)  
> Yeah yeah, not yet
> 
> (And if you're loving this just give me one more kiss)  
> 'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet


End file.
